Wings of Freedom
by AlkaD-KtK
Summary: One brought justice through law and order, the other proclaimed freedom through change. Kayle and Morgana were once loving sisters, but their on going conflict split them apart. The sisters' fight continued in the League of Legends. Will one of them finally defeat the other? Or will they find another way out?
1. Chapter 1: Kayle

When was she home last time? She honestly could not remember. The scenery and pieces of memories, however, were engraved in her mind, and were unlikely to be forgotten.

It was a paradise: majestic, lively and beautiful. Lush grassland stretched out to the horizon, a cobblestone road meandered between gentle hills. The sky was clear, with few pieces of clouds that looked like cotton. From time to time, children could be seen in the blue skies, weaving in and out of the white clouds, chasing birds or one another. It did not rain much back then, the occasional ones came and left quickly, and was always accompanied with the sun somehow. Right after the brief shower, a rainbow would always appear out of thin air… Rainbow… Yes, she used to sit with her little sister and enjoy the mystic view…

Then they came. They proclaimed freedom, yet what they brought was chaos to their homeland. What they did destroyed families. What they believed split them apart. _Freedom, a grand idea. Grand but impractical. _

There they were, marching down the cobblestone road, holding signs, yelling slogans. Two blond girls sat on a hilltop side by side, white feathery wings folded neatly behind their backs. Patiently, the sisters waited for their colorful rainbow. The shorter girl leaned onto the taller one's shoulder, curiously gazing at the protesters.

A pair of cyan eyes shot open. Dim streams of the dawning sunlight leaked into her room. She was no longer home. She sat up and brushed her long blond hair behind her back. A new day was dawning. She used to be excited about each and every new day when she was home. Yet life in Runeterra was repetitive and mundane. She no longer looked forward to "tomorrow". Only when she went there, did she realize how important home was to her. Long gone were white houses and grasslands, what she saw beyond the window frame was blocks and blocks of buildings.

She left her bed and stepped into her bathroom, the same old place where she did her morning hygiene routine. After a shower, she began dressing. First was the red under-piece, a huge piece of fabric that wrapped her from toes to neck. Then followed by the golden plate legs, boots, hip piece, chest plate, shoulder and arm guards… Immediately, she felt the weight on her shoulders. She never considered the hefty weight as a hindrance though, the load of the set served as a good reminder: her responsibility as the Judicator, as well as the protector of her people.

She looked up after sliding her right hand into one of the protective gauntlets. There was one remaining piece of armor – her helmet. It was just as brilliant as the rest of her set, with strands of silk smooth red fur sticking out from the very top of her helmet, the color was most likely an a compliment to the red under-piece. The helmet was a one solid piece, with a Y-shaped opening in the front for vision and ventilation. She held the final piece in her hands, hesitated for a bit, shut her eyes and slipped it into place.

'Hi Kayle!' a cheerful voice rang inside her head as she stepped out of her room. 'I am Jasmine, a Grade 14 summoner. We have an appointment an hour later, a normal practice match with a couple of my classmates. Be sure to come on time!'

Locking the door behind her, Kayle affirmed the young summoner in her mind and began strolling down the hallway. Normally, she would be either reading documents of possible new champions or looking for clues related to Ashram's disappearance during this time of the day. But since any of the two would usually take more than an hour, she decided to have a relaxing breakfast in the Mess Hall instead.

Fully extending her impeccable giant wings, she glided gracefully down the stairs. Just before reaching the bottom of the staircase, she pointed her legs down and landed lightly on the marble tiles of the hall. It was perfection, just like what all angels should be.

She turned her head to the left, then to the right, then back to the left. The doors on both sides were closed. She rarely had breakfast since her arrival; duty called so often, having a meal in the morning became a luxury to her. She was either looking for the High Consular or fighting on the Fields of Justice. _So,_ _which side is the Mess hall? _Reading the directions that were carved elegantly on the wall, she turned left and pushed the doors apart.

After a long relaxing breakfast, Kayle stood up, pushed the chair back to its original place, and headed for the Summoning Chambers. It did not take her long to get to same old place. It was a circular chamber, constructed with granite blocks. Magic torches that hung on the wall lit the empty space in an ominous green glow. The Summoning Chamber was painted in two colors – blue and purple. There were eleven wooden doors in the chamber, all reinforced by black steel. One was the entrance where the Judicator came in, while the other ten were summoning rooms, each housing a summoner and a Champion. Five doors were on the blue side, five on the purple. Rooms that were occupied would be lit by a fire in front of the door, and the flame color was based on the side the door was located. Right now, there was only one room on the blue side that was available.

She pushed the door open and was greeted by a cheerful voice in her head. The angel greeted back with a slight nod, and stood in the center of the chamber. Kayle closed her eyes and took a deep breath, readying herself. Rune stones below Kayle began to glow in a familiar blue light. The flow of magic enclosed the Judicator and with a flash, she was once again standing on the Champion Fountain.

The pair of cyan eyes opened. In front of Kayle, stood a familiar, yet strange feminine figure. Pieces of tattered leather extended from an inch-wide iron belt, forming a wicked brown dress. She wore nothing but a purple bra above the metal belt, revealing her curves in a suggestive manner. Her skin was smooth, lustrous and unnaturally white; purple hair hung loosely on her shoulders, slightly wavy, like a sea of violet. Two Yourdle-like ears, pointy and elegant, pierced the continuous strands of purple on the sides of her head. But it was her back that drew Kayle's immediate attention – a pair of feathered wings. They were unlike Kayle's, however. They were damaged, flawed, corrupted and charred black.

Cyan eyes met magenta.

_Morgana._


	2. Chapter 2: the Fields of Justice

Hi guys! :S Sorry for taking so long. I am actually still having my exams right now, so it took me a while to complete this chapter. :P

I would like to thank all the readers out there who have read my story, especially Gabe and Princess Garen.

Gabe: thanks for pushing me hard. You made me try harder and go further. So yea, thank you. :D

Princess Garen: thank you for your support! Your encouragement and review meant a lot to me! Thanks. TvT

Alright! Enough talking.

* * *

"How are you, _sister_?" Morgana greeted with an exaggerated tone, venom seeping through every syllable. The Fallen Angel stood across the Champion Fountain, arms crossed around her chest. She narrowed her eyes to a fine line, frowning at the older Angel.

"Morgana," Kayle replied plainly.

The angel could not recall when the last time cooperating with her the fallen sibling was. She could only remember it ended up unpleasant.

_This is not her, back when everything was in perfect order. _

Her little sister had platinum blond hair, which reflected the bright sunlight back home, almost making her shimmer under the sun. Morgana was also unique to her kind – bright red feathers grew on the edge of her wings, giving a sharp contrast to the rest of the white. She had this skirt that she wore all the time. Yellow, red and white pieces of fabric were weaved together in a layered fashion. Her distinctive red feathers became a perfect match to her skirt, and she loved it. She also used to have hazel eyes… In Kayle's eyes, the view of her sister was always flawless, but that was before the black magic. Before her exile. Before the damned war.

_Her skin is paler than before. I wonder if it is just as smo- _

A heated quarrel brought the Judicator back to the present because it was erupting within her very mind.

'_Jasmine, why did you pick Kayle?_' A voice said. '_I called mid first! And here you are, trying to claim my lane._'

'_Then I'll go top_,' came the swift reply from the Angel's summoner.

'_You ain't going anywhere girl,_' called a male voice. '_I picked Renekton. Top lane is mine._'

'_Hey! I cal-_'

_**THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAW.**_

'_Not helping!_' the first girl growled with annoyance.

'_Jasmine,_' Kayle called her privately, '_time is limited and something has to be done. Just make sure you call your lane first next time._' The angel's voice was unusually soft, yet it echoed in the summoner's mind with authority. They had to compromise, or else they would not stand a chance.

'_Fine._' The young summoner announced with a sigh, '_Kayle and I are supporting bottom lane._'

Morgana turned around and headed towards the mid lane. Little that she knew, her sister watched her every step until she disappeared into the Fog of War.

* * *

Soulless minions marched down the lane as Kayle flew above her lane partner. The lane was quiet as usual, even when the mindless battle between purple and blue minions had begun to the right of the river. At the anterior of the formation, the mini soldiers beat each other with toy-like hammers and spears, while the ones that at the posterior casted faintly glowing spells.

Seven icy arrows sliced the air and hit several blue melee minions in the front line, killing them without mercy.

'_Ashe eh_?' Jasmine's confident voice stated. '_Let's go kill this lane!_' the two champions nodded and began advancing deeper into the artificial fog.

Kayle felt her right arm rose, the palm facing her helm. Her hand felt hot as magic surged through her blood; the arcane energy seeped through her armor and gathered into a swirling ball before her arm lashed outwards towards the unprepared Ashe. The spell left a glittering red trail as it sought its target, blasting the Frost Archer square in the chest.

It was not her doing though, Champions' actions were controlled by summoners' rather… abusive magic. But that was how fighting worked on the Fields, and so she complied.

Her assault was far from over. Raising her left arm, Kayle drew her sword, Judgment, and pointed it towards the sky above. It was a spectacular blade: its width increasing towards the rhomboidal tip; two enchanted rubies were embedded to the large point and center of the cross guards; the flat sides of the golden sword were marked with characters of an ancient language. Under the sunlight, Judgment shimmered brightly.

With a blink of an eye, the angelic weapon burst into holy flames; the air above the Judicator's head was set ablaze, magical flames burned mid air in a circle, forming a fiery halo. Her sword arm swung diagonally from top left to bottom right.

Readying herself after taking the full force of the spell, Ashe stood sideways and strung her bow once again; the snow white arm of hers drew the crystalline arrow back until the frozen fletching touched the corner of her determined eye. Just before her fingers released the projectile, a crescent of magical fire struck the archer's chest, causing her to flinch and miss her shot.

Followed by one that hit her back.

The Archer released yet another volley of arrows towards her pursuer. A few shots connected with Kayle, one on her wing, another two on her shoulder, creating sheens of thin ice on the wounds. She winced at the cold numbness that crawled through her spine, but Jasmine pushed onwards, commanding the Judicator to press harder with a flurry of slashes.

The Freljord Queen spun on her heels and ran.

Another flaming crescent threw her onto the ground. Ashe tumbled over and landed abruptly on her torso, the wind completely knocked out of her.

Kayle's arm held back all in a sudden, making the flames jolt along with her sword. The angel knew clearly what she, or rather, her summoner was doing though. A silver bolt dug into the Frost Archer's back and pierced her heart.

_**FIRST BLOOD!**_

The same booming voice of the announcer came not too long after the first kill, announcing Renekton's death. '_Fuck!_' the boy from earlier swore in the shared minds of summoners' and Champions', '_that dirty son of a bitch just won't fucking __**die**__!_'

Kaye heard a soft, sarcastic chuckle coming from Jasmine's mind.

* * *

The match continued as Jasmine had predicted: Vayne, their carry, net quite a few kills from her counterpart, while the poor alligator was slain over and over again at his lane…

_And how about Morgana? How was she doing against the Deceiver?_

_Why do I even care?_

An annoying pinging rang in the Judicator's mind, telling her to aid the center lane. The opposing team was planning to ambush.

_Morg-_

"We have to go!" Vayne hurried as she rolled forward, gaining some extra distance.

Kayle immediately set flight, advancing to the middle lane. Pushing through the tall grass that grew on the river bank, the Angel saw her sister under attack. A blue magical shield surrounded the Fallen one, the ground below her pursuers decayed into a sticky, bubbling black puddle of forbidden magic. Seeing her eyes' purple glow become less intense, Kayle knew Morgana could not hold much longer. Each brutal hack from Tryndamere's enormous blade weakened her shield, causing the glowing blue hue to flicker.

_I have to save her._

The shield flickered again.

_Think!_

The Night Hunter drew her large crossbow and pointed it at the Barbarian King. A firm press on the trigger sent the spear-sized bolt flying, impaling the giant of a man onto the ground. _That halts the attac-_

A gigantic frost arrow hit the surrounded ally, shattering her magical defense. Meanwhile, the King of Freljord ripped the bolt out of his shoulder with an ungodly roar and stood up, hands gripped tight on his great sword, fury burning deep in his eyes; Leblanc, the Noxian Deceiver, teleported right next to Morgana, and lashed ethereal chains at her, tangling the Fallen Angel's wings.

Tryndamere spun, utilizing the momentum to increase the lethality of his strike; the dull arch of his blade became a blur.

Morgana shut her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Kayle was suddenly ten years old, and in front of her stood a young angel with red feathers on her wings. She crossed her arms above her head; eyes squeezed tight, body curled as small as possible. Boys around her held sticks in their hands; girls spat razor sharp words.

She was always the first to save her.

Without a second thought, the Angel focused and broke Jasmine's control. She began beating her wings rapidly to gain altitude. Upon reaching a height desirable for her attack, she hoisted her sword arm once again and set her golden blade on holy flames and dived into the fray. She then positioned herself for a dive. Her head pointed towards the earth below her while the huge wings folded without hesitation, which caused her to fall back into the fray with an unparalleled speed.

Using all the force brought by gravity, the Judicator deflected the barbaric sword with a clang, sending a numbing vibration through the hulk of a man's sword arm. No one anticipated a support champion rushing head first into battle like this. Focusing once more, she whispered a short prayer and gazed upon her sister. A blinding light enclosed the pale angel, protecting her from any sorts of harm.

Kayle saw the confused face of her sister's: glowing eyes softened by hidden emotions that welled up; mouth mildly agape in astonishment…

The dark angel's summoner took this opportunity and cast a spell on her champion. With a flash, Morgana was sent next to a towering structure of an ally turret and into safety. She did not look back.

She closed her cyan eyes to embrace her end as the other champions closed in for the kills.


	3. Chapter 3: Sinful Succulence

Hi guys,

So here it is! Chapter 3. Enjoy!

P.S. I have made some changes in the previous chapter, namely grammatically mistakes and some details.

* * *

Kayle sat atop a watch tower, legs crossed, trying to, or, trying not to think about the incident happened during practice match. Beside her was her golden helm, its red feathers flowed from the shining surface of the armor to rough granite blocks of the tower. The air was not suffocating like on busy streets, nor was it surreal like on the Fields. It was clean, cool and refreshing – just what she needed.

League matches mattered little to the Judicator. As long as she could spread her justice to summoners or other champions, winning or losing was nothing important. _But this time…_ A gentle breeze touched her exposed face gently as the memories from not too long ago surfaced.

* * *

"_What the heck was that? You think I didn't notice?" Jasmine scolded as she stomped her feet. It was ironic to her because she was usually the one chiding. What made the situation look more awkward was the height difference between the two. Jasmine, being a young summoner, was only two-thirds of Kayle's height. The Judicator had to bow slightly in order to meet her summoner's acute gaze. While the angel stood as still as a statue, the shorter girl shifted her legs constantly; her fingers fiddled each other randomly with nervousness, or anger, Kayle could not tell.__"I could have saved Vayne! Morgana had her flash spell; there was no real reason for wasting your shield on her! Your single mistake cost us the game, Kayle!"_

_The armored angel kept quiet, her lips pressed tightly into a line, head still lowered. It was indeed her mistake, and it was unfair of her teammates to blame Jasmine for her champion's problems, after all._

"_Kayle…" The novice summoner's tone changed into a soft one when she noticed the Judicator's lack of response. Extending her arm, Jasmine gently latched her hand onto the angel's forearm, "We summoners are here to help you. If you want to talk, you can always come talk to us…"_

_The Judicator pushed the small hand away lightly, turned, and left._

* * *

Kayle took a deep breath and a long, heavy sigh escaped her barely parted lips. Since when had she become so irrational? So emotional? That was Morgana_, _her _sworn_ enemy, the betrayer to their homeland, their family… to _her._ And yet, the Judicator broke the very rules she abided by all those years to protect the one she banished.

She was also her sister.

_She is__my sister._

_After what she has done? Are you not one bit doubtful?_

_I- I know not…_

_What is wrong with you, Kayle?_

* * *

Unlike on the Fields of Justice, Morgana's attire was much less revealing: a white, short-sleeved shirt covered the normally exposed body; an oversized toque replaced her usual violet tiara. She also wore a sky blue dress instead of her usual brown leather one.

Morgana pressed her gloved hands on her temples, frustrated.

On the neatly organized counter in front of the baker, was a large tin, full of gingerbread men.

_Burnt_ gingerbread men.

The cookies were coated with a thick layer of black, bitter crust; an alarming aroma of burnt food spread throughout the small stall of the new Sinful Succulence, which was located in the Institute of War.

"Pantheon!" the displeased shop owner turned towards the kitchen behind her and yelled, "What did I tell you about the oven? It is thirty minutes, not thirty hours! You almost ruined the whole damn stall!" Her voice rose along with her temper.

_CRASH!_

In a mess, the warrior limped out of the kitchen, wet paper towel clinging onto his broad shoulders and flour covering his ever-present helmet. The floor behind him was scattered with pieces of broken china and metal equipment. It was not the first time Pantheon almost destroyed the store, and Morgana Knew it certainly would not be the last. Before the fallen angel began yelling, a voice near the entrance drew her attention.

"You smell like _buuuurning, auntie Morgana_!

Morgana looked around, but it was not until she directed her gaze downwards did she finally realized a young girl had entered her smoke-filled shop, her green eyes opened wide with anticipation despite the eye-burning smoke. The girl, Annie, had pink, shoulder length hair; her smile was genuine, happy, and carefree. In her hand held a stuffed teddy bear that was not the best of make. Upon seeing the young champion, a small, yet warm smile curled up on the shop owner's face, anger dissipated all in a sudden. Morgana bent down and extended her arm, petting the little girl on the head lightly with her gloved hand.

"Want a cookie?" the angel already knew what the young girl wanted when she saw her emerald eyes.

"Yes please!"

"Well, you have to wait for a bit," the baker continued, slowly turning her head towards her assistant, glaring at him. "Someone made the kitchen _very_ messy."

"Okie dokie!" the short mage replied, her voice as bright as always.

The shop owner picked up the tin of failure and headed straight into her kitchen. Slamming the thick doors behind her, she observed the chaotic kitchen. She snapped her fingers, and each piece of broken china was encircled by a purple sphere of magic. Slowly but steadily, the pieces were lifted up from the tiled floor. The annoyed angel then focused on each and every piece and imagined them burn. Immediately, the busted bowls and plates was engulfed in purple flames and burned into nothing. She did not bother gluing everything back together; burning them took way less time.

She then charged another dark flame and blasted the burnt cookies into ashes. That actually felt great.

Morgana hurried to the refrigerator and took out cookie dough prepared beforehand. It was simply a practice developed over time, when too many customers demand for a bite, fresh made cookies and pies would be sold out in no time. Putting the dough on the table, she carefully pressed a bear-shaped cookie cutter into it. Satisfied with the outline, she put the soft dough into the hex-tech oven and began baking.

* * *

_CLICK!_

_Two pale hands pushed the oven door to a close. Below the extended arms, young Morgana crouched in front of the oven, peeking through the small holes to see the cookies that were being baked. The oven stood out from the rest of the kitchen with its maroon brick surface. The fire was fueled by local rare timber, which gave out a pleasant, soothing scent when burnt, contributing to the flavor._

"_When are the cookies done?" the crouched blonde asked her sister, "I like your cookies! They taste amaaaaaaazing, Kayle!"_

_The older sister smiled as she petted the young angel's head, "Be patient, Morgy, we can share the cookies in a few minutes' time!"_

"_But I want them noooow!" Morgana frowned. The smell was irresistible._

"_Patience, my dear sister," Kayle leaned forward and pecked her sister in the forehead, her smile still on her delicate face. "Time is required to accomplish anything, just like baking! Taking the cookies out early and its contents will remain uncooked. Not only sacrificing the taste, eating them might get you sick!" Kayle, being a few years older, was of course more mature. Yet, the maturity difference did not separate the sisters. As the older, more experienced sister, Kayle often talked to Morgana about life and attitudes. Not that their parents did not do their job, but Kayle was the one reinforced them, explained them to Morgana. Just like a loving sister would._

_The taller sister's words, however, did not change the shorter sibling's jumpy mood. Morgana began beating her wings and yanked her crouched legs. Her body shot up right between Kayle's hands, straight to the ceiling. The older sister, although shocked by the sudden motion of her sister, tilted her head up to follow her rapid rising sister just in case. _

_Bang!_

_Pain shot through her head to toe when her head hit the ceiling, the numbing pulse bouncing back and forth within her head as she lightly pressed her head gently to ease the throbbing sensation, but the pressure only brought more buzzing. She felt dizzy… and light... then fear struck her; her heart beating frenziedly; her breathing short and quick. She was falling._

_The younger sister scrambled midair to grab hold of something. She had to, but her hands found nothing. Her scream for help was trapped inside her throat by the dreadful feeling of free fall. She tried flapping her wings frantically, yet the untrained limbs were not mature enough to keep the young girl afloat. She was falling. Onto solid ground. To her death. And with that thought, tears blurred her vision. _

_Contrary to what the young angel had expected, she landed on something soft, something warm. Morgana opened her eyes and was met by a pair of cyan eyes that was filled with concern and worry. She sister did not remember closing her eyes, but it mattered little. As long as she was within her sister's embrace, she knew she would be safe._

_The older sister descended to the ground with a slow grace, her larger wings beating in a steady rhythm. Seeing young Morgana's terrified look, Kayle hugged her tight, and kissed her swollen head. The younger angel's reaction to the hug was instantaneous; she dug her head into her sibling's shoulder. "Did you not remember what father and mother told us? No flying indoors. It can be dangerous." Kayle scolded with a gentle tone; yelling would make things far worse than a bump in the head. "Promise me that you shall never do that again."_

"_I promise." a sob came from Kayle's shoulder._

_Hugging Morgana with her left hand, the older sister used her free hand to open the oven. The mesmerizing fragrant of the cookies burst out of the once-enclosed space and diffused across the air inside the kitchen. It was wonderful. Even though the pain was still present, Morgana felt at peace, and happy. Before she asked her sister, Kayle already took the freshly baked cookies out of the scorching brick oven. Various shapes can be found on the tin: stars, birds, flowers. The most remarkable ones, however, was placed in the middle. Two angels, both detailed to every feather and strand of hair, were circled by other less detailed cookies. _

_The younger sister gingerly took the larger one, claiming it. It resembled Kayle, and she belonged to her, or so she thought. Just before she took the first nibble, she put the miniature angel near her nose and inhaled deeply._

* * *

The smell was off. It should be more welcoming, sweet, and pure. This time, it smelt… choking… and burnt. Burnt!

_Shit!_


End file.
